Simple cholesterol measuring instruments using electrochemical biosensors are widely used. These biosensors use cholesterol oxidase (hereinafter abbreviated as “CHO”) and cholesterol dehydrogenase (hereinafter abbreviated as “CHDH”), each of which is an enzyme acting on cholesterol as substrate (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3). Both of CHO and CHDH have high specificity for cholesterol.